A Very Furious Erestor
by Nieriel of Rivendell
Summary: What will happen if someone took Erestor's reports? My first fanfic. Please comment!


**The VeryFurious!Erestor **

By Elf of Imladris

(A/N: My first piece of fanfiction! Please comment and give suggestions! This story is set before the War of the Ring. This is inspired by an incident which includes my missing special box edition of LotR, FotR book and a VERY annoying elder sister.)

Disclaimer: All hail King Tolkien!

Erestor is Very Furious (™).

He stormed past the healing wards of the main building of Imladris and into one of the private training grounds, where Glorfindel was teaching Elladan and Elrohir a new method of using hunting knives.

'YOU!' Erestor strode in a flurry of black hair and robes, to Glorfindel and grabbed the front of his tunic.

'Hello Erestor,' Glorfindel said cheerfully, not aware of the icy glint in his friend's eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly excused themselves and scuttled off, muttering something about teaching Estel archery.

'Where. Are. My. Reports. Which. Are. Due. TODAY?' Erestor asked through gritted teeth, yelling the last word. Glorfindel winced and tried to understand what Erestor had said. Reports? What reports? Unfortunately, Glorfindel said the last part aloud.

'What REPORTS?' Erestor nearly shrieked. 'The REPORTS which were due today! The REPORTS which had listed out the stock of provisions we had for the year. The REPORTS which had taken me THREE DAYS to finish.'

At the blank look on Glorfindel's face, he sighed and said calmly, which scared the renowned warrior more than ever, 'Glorfindel, the stack of papers which had IMPORTANT! DO NOT TOUCH THIS! on it.' Glorfindel's face cleared instantly, instead replaced with a thinly veiled look of guilt, which was hastily changed back to a look of utmost innocence.

'Reports? Really Erestor. Why ask me? Ask…' Glorfindel looked around, spotted Erestor's black cat, and brightened, 'Ask Nieriel!'

'Glorfindel…' Erestor growled, but instantly mellowed a bit as said cat, upon hearing her name, raced to the pair and mewed loudly. The chief advisor of Lord Elrond changed from Very Furious!Erestor to Love-animals Erestor.

'Mae govanne Nieriel! Had a good morning?' Erestor asked softly, smiling slightly. He bent down to scratch Nieriel's ears, dragging a certain unhappy Balrog-slayer down with him.

Nieriel purred and swatted her paw playfully across Glorfindel's fair and unscarred face. Just then, Estel wandered into the garden,

'Glorfindel, you do not, by any chance, have any more of those really flammable paper, do you? Because I really need to use them right now…'

'What paper?' Erestor asked, fearing the answer.

'Oh, Lord Erestor, that really thick kind of paper, which Glorfindel had given a whole stack to me just yesterday evening for a bonfire!' Estel gushed.

'Please describe those "Really thick kind of paper", Estel.' Glorfindel squirmed and suddenly had an urge to run away. Really far away.

'Oh, I don't know Erestor! It says 'IMPORTANT! DO NOT TOUCH THIS!' on the cover of the stack. The papers beneath were filled with things about food and whatnot…' Estel trailed off as he saw Erestor's eyes narrow and turn into a shade of steely grey. His face reddened. Estel made a squeak and backed away.

'Was it something I said?' He asked timidly.

'Estel, do you mean to say that the stack of papers, which had IMPORTANT! DO NOT TOUCH THIS! on top, was burnt for a bonfire the night before?' Erestor asked quietly, trying to calm down.

'Yes! And very flammable paper they are too!' But then, with a start, Estel, the adopted son of Lord Elrond, realised his mistake and backed away, his hand over mouth. Glorfindel, having thought that this was a dream, pinched his arm, muttering, 'Wake up, Glorfindel! Why can't someone wake me up?'

Estel muttered, 'Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…' over and over again.

Nieriel watched all this, amused.

The Elves who had gathered to watch this turned and fled for their lives. Just in time.

'WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE?'

In the main building of Imladris, Lord Elrond winced and tried to concentrate on his paperwork. A patient in the healing ward who had just recovered from a concussion moaned and passed out again, dreaming that a fierce Warg with long raven-black hair who had a sharp black quill were out to get him. On an archery field, Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads sadly.

'We will forever miss him, the brave warrior-'

'-Renowned swordsman-'

'-Beloved teacher-'

'May he rest in peace…'

'We will remember you forever, Glorfindel of the house of the Golden Flower.' The twins chorused, smirking slightly.

Near the borders of Imladris, a group of Orcs who were about to slit the throat of an Elf quaked and, dropping the relieved Elf, hastily scampered away, not willing to face this new evil which had arisen. Really far away, in the Golden Wood, which was also known as Lothlorien, a border guard who was running along the branches of a tree paused and cocked his ears, as he heard the ear-piercing shriek of someone from the direction of Imladris, which was just beyond the Misty mountains. Shrugging, he turned and went back to his camp.

'No sightings of Orcs, goblins or wargs, captain. Though there was something which sounded like "What! Are you insane?" coming from the direction of Imladris.' The guard reported, grinning.

The End

(A/N: Well? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please comment!)


End file.
